fmawc3fandomcom-20200214-history
Gluttony
Gluttony is a hard homunculus to go wrong with on paper, having tons of durability, damage, stuns, and mobility. Everything he wants is at his grubby fingertips. However, he relies extensively on his ultimate, and is rather vulnerable when it's down. Gluttony is amazing at picking off enemies from the back and only tanking what's required, as he has rather low armor when he is focused. He extensively relies on his jump ability due to it being one of the lowest cooldown jumps in the game, but he has to often choose between using it for damage or escaping. Abilities D - Sense of Smell: Gluttony uses his improved sense of smell on the target in order to keep track of where they are, even if they are invisible. Gluttony will become very hungry and devour parts of the foe as he attacks them, causing him to lifesteal 40% of the damage dealt to that target while the buff lasts. Lasts 23 seconds, 23 second cooldown. 900 cast range. F - Unending Hunger: Gluttony puts his hunger to good use and eats corpses to recover 75 HP per second. 30 second cooldown. * Some unit corpses in the map with custom models cannot be used with this ability, such as mannequins and titanic armors. Corpses spawn around Father's throne that he can use with this ability, however. Q - Leap: Gluttony leaps to the target point over the course of a second, dealing 300/350/400/450/500 damage to anyone who he crushes when he lands in a 360 area of effect and slowing their movement speed by 50% for 4 seconds. 20 second cooldown, 800 cast range. * Casting this ability farther away from yourself, like most jumping abilities, will enable you to phase through units with it. * This ability is boosted by 0.25X Gluttony's Strength per Cray Upgrade. W - Throw: Gluttony grabs and throws the target, dealing 300/350/400/450/500 damage, stunning them for 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 seconds, and knocking them back. 30 second cooldown. Melee cast range. E - Dissolve: Gluttony spits a line of sticky acid into the air, landing at the target point and extending out 850 range beyond it in a line. The acid lingers on the floor for 8 seconds, and will slow the movement speed of anyone who passes through it for by 20/25/30/35/40%, damage them for 60/80/100/120/140 damage a second, and keep them trapped for 2/2.25/2.5/2.75/3 seconds. 40 second cooldown, 800 cast range. * The same unit cannot be rooted by this ability more than once per cast, but can be damaged and slowed by the acid for as long as it exists. * The listed duration is for heroes. The ability lasts 5/7/9/11/13 seconds on units, making it work great on Olivier's tank. * The line of acid is roughly 600 units long, and the first piece of the line shows up at where the ability was cast. This effectively makes the move about 1400 range if you are trying to reach someone as far away as possible with the acid trail, making this one of the longest range abilities in the game. R - False Gate: Gluttony transforms into his false gate form, giving him access to two new powerful abilities. He can eat people with false gate to trap them inside his stomach for 10/12/14 seconds, or he can extend his rib cage to reel his enemies into him, dealing 400/550/700 damage and stunning the target for 1/1.25/1.5 seconds. Lasts 60/75/90 seconds, 170 second cooldown. * Despite having no damage reduction in this form, it is immune to Scar's R instant kill. It will still get damage multiplied against it. * While in False Gate form, Gluttony loses access to his regular D and F, Sense of Smell and Unending Hunger. This ultimate lasts a very long time, so it can sometimes be bad that Gluttony can't cannibalize on corpses in the Father Room for a while as the Alchemists are trying to kill him. That is the only situation where he will care that much about losing those abilities. False Gate D - Rib Cage Impale: Gluttony extends out his rib cage, impaling anyone he hits and reeling them back into himself. This deals 400/550/700 damage and stuns the enemy for 1.5 seconds. Does not work on Winry. 850 cast range, 28 second cooldown. * This ability's damage is boosted by 0.5X Gluttony's Strength per Cray Upgrade. * This ability hits the first target it hits, including units, meaning they can block Gluttony. With 8 upgrades, this ability only hits heroes, meaning units will no longer block Gluttony. This is almost always positive, with the only big negative meaning he can't hit neutral spawners or the radio tower with this ability. * The hitbox of this move will not be accurate to the animation if he turns around while casting this move. The hitbox is a line that goes out from Gluttony to the target point, then comes back to Gluttony. The hitbox is accurate to the speed of the animation, but if he has to turn towards the target point, his rib cage will not necessarily be in the line of the hitbox. False Gate F - False Gate: 'Gluttony eats any targets immediately in front of him, trapping them in his stomach dimension for 10/12/14 seconds. Targets both allies and enemies. Cannot eat Winry, Father, or Doctor. 300 cast range. * The duration of eaten enemies is increased by 1 second per Cray upgrade. * Cray, Buccaneer, the Radio Tower, and neutral spawners can be eaten. However, their positions will be reset once they leave their guard positions instantly, making them appear to not be eaten in some cases. The only time they can really be eaten is if Cray/Buccaneer are walking somewhere, in which case they will not have a position they can reset to. Once they leave Gluttony's stomach, they will resume their normal path. * Gluttony can take Greed Gang Secretaries out of the Devil's Nest with this ability if he feels so inclined, but they will not be able to use teleports like if they had paid for it. * The hitbox of this move is an invisible projectile that goes at the target angle 300 distance from Gluttony's position over the course of 0.18 seconds. Anyone within 160 range of the hitbox projectile will be registered as eaten. * Enemy Alchemists inside of Central have no gold bounty. The inside of Gluttony's stomach is considered different terrain than Central, which means enemies killed in it will still provide gold bounty. Gluttony cannot get this bounty himself, but if he eats an ally and an enemy they will be able to enjoy this gold bounty. * Any items dropped in Gluttony's stomach will be teleported out with the units at the end of the ability's duration. '(No Icon Passive Ability) - Homunculus Durability: Gluttony has 50% spell reduction, like all homunculi. (No Icon Passive Ability) - Enrage: If Lust loses a stone charge within 1200 range of Gluttony, he will enrage for 60 seconds. This causes him to gain 100 strength and 3 upgrades for the duration of the rage. The 3 upgrades can enable Gluttony to go over 10 upgrades, but he cannot buy/receive indoctrination upgrades while at/over 10 upgrades for any reason. If Lust is killed forever, the rage will last for 3.5 minutes instead of 60 seconds. Playing as Gluttony Your two abilities that you need to focus on managing for your decision making when playing Gluttony are obviously your ultimate, but also your jump. Gluttony has shockingly high mobility with his low cooldown jump, but if he uses it to approach into a group of enemies for damage then decides he wants to run away, things aren't going to go as smoothly for him. While the jump cooldown is low, if you're in a big teamfight, you have to be careful about spamming it if you have any chance of being focused. If you absolutely need to get away without Q, cast E in the direction you are going to run away and walk over your acid. This is more reliable than just casting it directly on top of an enemy, and will slow them for longer than they would be otherwise. When using E defensively, treat the ability as a "wall" that only you can travel through. Making good use of False Gate is the key to playing Gluttony. Rib Cage Impale is the thing you obviously want moreso than F most of the time, as it is Gluttony's biggest source of damage to a single target and benefits more heavily from his upgrade than his jump. The cooldown on his jump is a lot shorter, it doesn't require his ultimate, and does AOE damage, though, so do not forget how powerful jump can be for raw DPS. You only want to activate your ultimate if you can use it to directly get a kill that you would otherwise not get thanks to the increased damage. Sometimes, even if using R would get you a kill, it's not worth it to waste your R. If an important boss is going to spawn soon in the early game, it may not be worth wasting your ultimate just to nab an extra 80 gold. While this could apply to Envy and Cornello, those heroes primarily use their ultimates for defense, while Gluttony's is strictly for offense, so he most commonly has to make this kind of choice. High priority targets you should always kill are Hughes and Slicer. Slicer has a higher gold bounty than everyone else and is always worth it if his reincarnation is somehow down. Hughes, meanwhile will photograph you to produce photos of you, which you can pick up after he's dead to sell for boatloads of cash. You may even want to wait a bit before you kill him in hopes of him taking another photo of you, particularly of your ultimate form, which will sell for a whopping 80 gold. Still, he will almost always take at least a single photo of your regular form, which will effectively make him worth 120 gold bare minimum. False Gate F can also be used to stall the cooldowns of your other abilities, as even at level 1 R with no upgrades, it stalls half of the cooldown of your Q by itself (10 seconds). Always make sure to use all of your abilities before you eat someone so that you can benefit from the cooldown time. Using F correctly is the most complicated part of playing Gluttony. The person you eat will also have their cooldowns reduced, so they may be able to escape with the extra time you've given them by lowering the cooldown of their other abilities, such as invisibility if you haven't used sense of smell on them first. The heals of May and Marcoh are also very likely to come up, as well as Alphonse's W. These all must be taken into consideration. F is most effective when close to Central, making Gluttony one of the best defenders in the game. Gluttony can eat his enemies and bring them to the base to kill them with minimal risk, especially if his allies are helping him. If he is close enough, Gluttony can even bring people directly into the Father room. Gluttony is largely the only reason Father will ever be relevant before Promised Day most of the time. It's Gluttony's job to pick off people with F who have important items and bring them as far back as possible for the kill, or to eat a large group of enemies attacking Doctor to defend him. If Gluttony only eats one person in a big raid, he may have to stick around to defend the Doctor from other characters he did not eat, as the time he spends taking them to the Father Room and killing them may take too long. Eating as many people as possible in this scenario is ideal. With Gluttony's ability to forcefully reposition his enemies and him being so good at taking them into the base, it is more important for him to remember than anyone else that Alchemists do not give gold bounty while inside of Central. It is not always required to take enemies to Central specifically, and if you must, you may want to let them run out of Central before finishing them off. Be aware that if you use Rib Cage Impale to bring an enemy outside of central to you and you're inside of Central, they will still have technically died inside of Central and you will get no gold. If you don't need the gold that badly or the kill was important, it's fine to just make sure the kill goes off without a hitch. It can sometimes be worth it to just eat an enemy hero strictly to take them out of the fight for a while, enabling you to split up your enemies and take care of them one at a time. This is more effective with more upgrades, of course. You generally want to eat the tank, such as a neutral or Alphonse who you would not normally kill as easily and would prefer to ignore. A lot of tanks have ways to force you to focus them, so just getting them out of the picture can be a big help. Eating allies can be a big make or break moment, and you have to be careful with the move's very specific awkward and tiny invisible hitbox. Oftentimes you will want to not eat your allies and only your enemies, as you can potentially sentence your ally to death if you eat them and the wrong enemy. On the other hand, this can be a fantastic way to kill enemies if the matchup is favorable for your ally, as the enemy will have nowhere to run inside of Gluttony's stomach. This works especially well in combination with the Envy/Cornello ultimate, much like how Gluttony ate Envy in the actual show. The only weakness of the Envy/Cornello ultimate is they can be easily ran away from, so putting a foe in a tiny arena with them is a deadly combo. Even if the ally you eat can beat the person you ate them with, you need to make sure that you and the rest of your team on the outside can still handle yourselves. You may find yourself easily killed without your ally to protect you if it's a big team fight. It's something you have to definitely take into consideration, especially since you're not 100% sure what your ultimate will hit due to the awkward hitbox. In very rare scenarios, eating your ally can be used as a way to save them. This works great on paper, but if the enemy was able to defeat your ally, they can generally kill you in their place in most cases, which will just make both of you die. This needs to be a very swift rescue, with you jumping away after saving them in most cases, unless they already blew all of their ability cooldowns on weakening your ally. Gluttony is a very natural counter to enemy stone users, such as Greed and Hohenheim. If you ever see these guys close enough that you can bring them to Father Room, do it! They're just asking to lose multiple lives if they attack your doctor and you have your ultimate available. Not only can you drag them all the way to Father, Gluttony's abilities make it very hard for them to escape being killed multiple times if he has any help on the damage front whatsoever. Your long line of saliva is a great stun here, and you can drag them back towards father/the chimeras with rib cage impale. Try to save a rib cage impale for when they go past the doctor if you can, to drag them back through the chimeras and keep them stuck. With effective coordination from allies, you can team up with the chimeras long enough to body block the enemy stone user to kill them many, many times, if not killing them forever. If their allies are competent, they will be showing up en mass to try to stop you from killing them, as this is an extremely big threat. Aside from jumping and your ultimate abilities, the other abilities should pretty much be used at the first opportunity. This applies especially strongly to Sense of Smell and Cannibalize, which some players can forget about it. Always take the opportunity to maximize your health before the next fight. If your abilities are all on cooldown, it may even be correct to cannibalize during a team fight briefly. Sense of Smell should always be cast on heroes who can go invisible at the soonest opportunity, but even if there aren't any, casting this ability can be useful just to increase your field of vision. It's a unit target 900 range instant cast spell, even if it doesn't do much, casting it is completely free. Playing against Gluttony Greed and Hohenheim are the characters most directly countered by Gluttony, who will really want to keep their distance from Central so long as he's around. They will only want to go after the Doctor in a big group in general, but it applies tenfold if there's a competent Gluttony in the game. If you do get eaten as one of these characters or just have important items, start pinging your allies and screaming "Glut ate me" into the chat immediately, to show them you need help. Don't wait until you're already half dead, or they won't show up to help you in time. Gluttony is the biggest cause of these characters dying off forever early. Until Gluttony gets 8 upgrades in the late game (assuming Cray survived), his Rib Cage Impale will be blocked by enemy units. Fighting outside of Central can be very useful to hide behind units, as his usual opener for a guaranteed kill will be the Rib Cage Impale most of the time, though it may sometimes be his jump. Olivier can summon her tank to block the impale. She may not want to hide inside of it, though, as Gluttony's E will stun the tank for a very long time. Aside from the tank, using briggs soldiers from a flag can also work. While inside of Gluttony's stomach, spam any healing abilities you have as soon as possible, so they can start cooling down again while inside. If you know you have no chance to survive, drop your items and destroy them. You can't leave them inside your stomach because they will be teleported out with you, but you can destroy them to deny them. Silver Pocketwatches and Hatchets have only 75 HP, and can be destroyed instantly. This denies 20 gold to Gluttony, or potentially the ability for him to have a game deciding gate thanks to the intelligence given to him by a pocketwatch. Other items have 5000 HP, and will not be able to be destroyed in time in most cases. Regardless, if you know you're going to die to Gluttony's ultimate, don't resist and waste your cooldowns fighting him back in a futile fashion. Hurry up, die, and get it over with. You should be able to see your death coming from a mile away in most cases - this is a fantastic opportunity to consider investing in buying a False Philosopher's Stone from Buccaneer. If you attempt to escape, you will often just run out of central before casually dying a few steps outside, which will give Gluttony gold you could have otherwise denied to him. Make sure you are convinced you have a high chance of surviving by running away before bothering to attempt it. Gluttony's offensive potential is much lower when his ultimate is down, but that doesn't mean he is all that much easier to kill. The only thing his ultimate does for him defensively is let him eat a troublesome foe with F briefly. Don't think that Gluttony is "vulnerable" to being killed because his ultimate is down, his primary defensive ability is his Q jump. If anything, you may want to focus Gluttony more when he is in his ultimate form rather than outside of it. Killing him early will deny the rest of his ultimate as he respawns in his regular form, eliminating a large chunk of his DPS. If you can manage to stunlock him with a big group before he can use F (very rare), it will really, really hurt him and put you in a fantastic position. At the end of the game in the Father Room, Gluttony is outright weaker defensively in his ultimate, as Gluttony cannot cannibalize the throne room corpses while in his ultimate form. Do not be afraid of attacking him just because it's a transformation. The only thing defensively the ultimate does is make him immune to Scar's ultimate. If you are an invisibility character, you need to be aware of Gluttony's Sense of Smell. You can't use it for escaping if you have the buff on you, so you need to pay attention to it. Ninjas are not good item mules against Gluttony, and you're better off giving the items to Alphonse or a tanky neutral. gluttonyfalsegate.png|False Gate Gluttony Ultimate gluttonyold.png|Old Gluttony Model gluttonyultold.png|Old Gluttony Model False Gate gluttonyshit.png|Terrible Unused Gluttony Model gluttonyshit2.png|Even worse Unused Gluttony Model, Beastmaster animations Category:Homunculi Team Category:Homunculi Category:Playable Characters Category:Transformation Characters Category:Strength Characters